Employees of a company or enterprise may be more familiar with some software applications than others. For example, the employees may be very familiar with personal productivity applications (e.g., Microsoft Outlook), but they may not be as familiar with back-end business software applications (e.g., business intelligence; enterprise information management; enterprise performance management; governance, risk, and compliance; analytic software applications). In particular, employees seeking to model and design business objects are required to access a variety of scattered tools available via on-premise installation.